1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens system and image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens system and image capturing device applicable to portable electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, the demand for miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact optical systems have increased rapidly. However, the conventional four-piece lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact optical systems.
On the other hand, another conventional compact optical system utilizes five-element lens structure for enhancing the image quality and resolution of the optical system, but the arrangement of refractive powers of the optical system is usually not well-balanced. As a result, it is not favorable for correcting the aberration and reducing the sensitivity, and cannot satisfy the compact optical systems featuring high image quality.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for image capturing lens system and image capturing device featuring better image quality and good aberration correction ability. Moreover, the refractive powers of the image capturing lens system and image capturing device also need to be balanced.